


To Settle Down

by Cassplay



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Delia and Jessie discuss their relationship via videophone.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2020 Oneshots for you-know-what





	To Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psiidmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psiidmon/gifts).



> Prompt: Jessie pokemon (team rocket) and Delia pokemon (ash's mom), secret dating  
> For Psiidmon

“How is he?” Delia asked.

“He’s already got 5 badges.” She said.

“You know, you don’t have to do this Jess.” Delia said, she gripped the coiled phone cord. “You can come back to Kanto, live with me.”

“It’s alright, Delia.” Jessie said. “Someone needs to make sure your boy doesn’t get in too much trouble.”

“He can handle by himself for a few weeks, surely?” Delia said. She reached out to the screen showing the magenta-haired woman’s face. “I miss you.”

“I suppose so…” Said Jessie.

“How many times did he defeat you since that fifth badge?”

“I-, quite a few times…” Jessie admitted. “Maybe it is time to stop ‘trying to steal Pikachu’.”

“I know it’s a difficult situation Jess, if he knew he’d want us to be happy.” Delia said, then she chuckled. “And you’re not as young as you were when you joined Team Rocket.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, you old lady?” Jessie teased.

“It means that you deserve a break. You need one.” Delia said.

Jessie sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She admitted. She looked up into Delia’s eyes. Her heart tugged. “We’ll probably have to tell him.”

“Come home first, then we can plan out how.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Joke answer to prompt:  
> Mr Mime: “Mister Mime-“  
> Jessie: “Mr Mime, get the fuck out I’m about to fuck your wife!”


End file.
